Deputy Director David
by HannahMyers
Summary: What happens when Ziva dad comes to stay, and mossad thinks she's with tony... very out of character, but i like it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

Tony and Ziva were walking back to the bullpen from Abby's lab, they finally had enough evidence to convict their murderer, Ziva checked her watch '_four o clock, time to make dinner and eat it tonight.' _Ziva thought, they'd been working for 70 hours straight on this one. The pair rounded the corner, opening their view over the bullpen, at the same moment the opposing elevators dinged, Gibbs and a tanned man in his fifties stepped out. Ziva jumped and stopped walking, Tony looked up to see what had shocked the usually fearless Israeli, he saw the man with Gibbs and computed the situation in his head, "Deputy director David?" he whispered

"Mm huh," Ziva mumbled, still shocked to see her father was in the same country, not to mention the same floor, "Tony!" she remembered suddenly, she turned to face him and pushed him behind the stairs, out of her father's sight, Tony put his hands up and looked confused, "Tony," Ziva began, urgently "Tony, Mossad was spying on me." She said willing him to understand; "When you were coming over…" it dawned on him "Mossad thinks we're dating?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"So we say we broke up, big deal." He said simply, shrugging.

"NO Tony!" Ziva cried "Do you want me to tell you what he did to the last guy I broke up with? I don't want him to hurt _you_!" Ziva pleaded. Tony nodded, a little concerned, but trusts her, "Thank you, now mossad thinks we've been together for about a year, so if, or rather, when, he asks if he can stay at my place, you leave to a dentist appointment or something just get out, then go home and get some of your stuff to scatter at my place so a relationship seems plausible. Ok." Tony nodded again.

"Key?" he said extending a hand.

"It's in my desk, I'll get it for you in a sec."

"What about Gibbs?"

"He'll play along," Tony didn't argue.

"Ok, ah, Ziva, to pull this off, you're going to have to let me touch you and you can't shoot me, Ok." Ziva nodded abruptly.

The two walked gracefully into the bullpen slightly closer then usual. "Father!" Ziva exclaimed, like she had only just spotted him, Ishar David looked over at his daughter, "Ziva, how are you?" he embraced her awkwardly.

"Why are you here, Papa?" Ziva asked, Ishar looked past her to Tony

"Anthony DiNozzo." He said, Ziva nodded, taking the opportunity to signal Gibbs to play along, he looked confused for a second until he saw Ziva move, "Yes Papa, this is Tony." She stood next to him and slide her arms around his waist, she almost gasped, she'd forgotten how defined his muscles were, he placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close. Ishar smiled "It is good to see my daughter is still happy with you." Tony smiled broadly

"Well she's a beautiful girl and hey, what's not to love?" Ziva punched him gently in the chest and laughed softly, Tony caught Gibbs' eye, geez they had some explaining to do. There was an awkward silence, "Ziva, would it be much trouble if I stayed at your apartment tonight?"

"Oh, no, of course you can." Ziva squeezed Tony slightly, silently hinting nut Tony hadn't forgotten. "Oh, babe, I've gotta go, I'll see you later ok."

"Ok." Ziva smiled, Tony turned to face her and leans down to kiss her, he was shocked to feel a pull on his lips as he pulled away, he leant behind his desk and retrieved his things, swinging his pack over his shoulder, then felt his pockets, "Ah, hun, I forgot my…" Ziva threw her house key at him, "keys, thanks."

"And No Pizza Tony, I'll cook tonight." Another quick kiss and he left. Ziva handed Gibbs the report from Abby. "I'm going to go and inform the director." She said like nothing was out of the ordinary, "Papa, you remember Jen?"

"Of course."

"Well follow me, I'll just need to brief her first." Ziva departed up the stairs without waiting for an answer, "Oh and Gibbs," he looked up, still reeling from the sudden revelation that he was not nearly as observant of his team as he thought. "Abby wants to see you." Ziva called.

CHAPTER TWO 

Cynthia let Ziva straight through to the Director's office. Ziva briefed Jen on the case in second then proceeded to give a quick summery about her status with Tony and her father. Jen nodded and accepted that it was important. Ziva pulled her father into the room, Ishar greeted Jen warmly "Shalom Jennifer," he smiled "How are you?"

"Well thank you, and what brings you to Washington Ishar?" she asked

"To see my daughter, and to speak with Mr. DiNozzo."

"oh" Jen started, raising her eyebrows, "Why is that?" Ziva mentally kicked herself, it had hardly been ten minutes and they were already on too deep, her father wanted to _talk _with her 'boyfriend'.

"They have been together for quite some time, yes." Ishar said, Jen laughed

"They have Ishar." Jen smiled and looked at Ziva like a woman with some hot gossip to spread around the office, Ziva blushed and smiled shyly. "Papa, we should go Tony will be home soon.".

"Oh, you're living together now?" Jen asked, Ishar, looked at his daughter, slightly surprised. "Not formally, but pretty much yes," Ziva smiled, "Papa, shall we?"

"Yes Ziva, It was lovely to see you again Jennifer," He nodded and they left.

Tony DiNozzo smiled to himself, what timing! He had been home and collected a good dose of his things to spread, rather convincingly around Ziva's apartment, he had also showered and changed into sweatpants as well as made himself a coffee, as he was pouring it into a mug when he heard the door open. "In here Ziva." He called, she entered with her father close behind, greeting him with a kiss. "Coffee?" he asked, she nodded, "Mr. David, coffee?" he asked Ishar politely.

"Yes please, and it's Ishar." He smiled, "we are essentially family, first names are appropriate I think." Tony and Ziva almost chocked on their coffees.

"Yes, in that case, I'm Tony." Tony smiled and shook his hand, Ziva shook her head gently, putting her free hand on Tony's back. "Shall we sit in the lounge?"

"Yes Ziva," Ishar replied, leading the way. He sat in the armchair, Tony sat on the couch, Ziva sat next to him and cuddled up to his side, he put an arm around her and kissed her head, Ishar smiled, "You two have certainly made a nice home for yourselves." Ishar observed.

"I like it here too," said Tony "It's always clean."

"You only stay here because I can't stand it at your place." Ziva shot at him. Ziva looked around, she wouldn't ever admit it but she liked it like this, Tony was holding her, there were DVDs on the shelf and on the table, a picture of she and Tony laughing, that Abby had snapped on Tony's birthday, she looked across the room to the other picture of them, they were kissing, another picture from Tony's birthday, they were playing spin the bottle, Ziva laughed, she spotted the pizza box on the coffee table and rounded on Tony, "Anthony DiNozzo, I told you to pick that up _last night!_" she glared at him, and yet admiring his skill in making her home his. "Oh, sorry," Tony mumbled, standing and taking the box to the trash. "I can see you two are very much in love, it is so good to see you happy Ziva," Ishar said, Tony re-entered the room. "And Tony, I can see you will take good care of her, you seem a very responsible young man." Tony looked slightly taken aback, he moved and sat with Ziva again. "You two really do love each other," Ishar said

"Yes, we do." Ziva said moving in closer to Tony, reaching up and kissing him gently. Tony's stomach swooped.

CHAPTER THREE 

Hours later Ishar finally retreated to the guest room, bidding them "Lilah tov", He had shaken Tony's hand and kissed Ziva on the cheek. "Well that was a success." Ziva said as soon as he was out of earshot. Tony yawned "Uh huh." Ziva smiled at him, having him around was so natural and comfortable, she liked it. "Ok sleepyface, bedtime." She said taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

"It's sleepy_head _Ziva." He yawned

"Whatever." She said pulling the door closed behind her and walking towards the bed, Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her towards himself. "Oi!" Ziva exclaimed

"What? You said I could touch you."

"Only when _he's looking _Tony! Unless that is, you want to touch me." Ziva put her hands on top of his. "And if I do?" Tony ventured.

"I'll either shot you, or let you, you willing to find out which?" Tony slid his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, then pulled back to look at her. "Ok, so maybe I won't shoot you," she giggled then kissed him, he slid a hand up the back of her top, she stopped him. "No Tony, not with my father next door!"

"We'll be quiet."

"Tony! I'm a screamer, remember?"

"Oh,"

"But, I guess I could, stay quiet, just this once." She smiled and let him continue, enjoying being with Tony, the man she loved and had finally got.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva woke to an empty bed, and almost cried, had he slipped away during the night, had he dropped her before he'd even picked her up? Ziva struggled to the kitchen, passing her father's room, he wasn't there, _they've gone for a walk _she comforted herself.

Tony had woken to the sleeping beauty beside him, god she was perfect. Ishar David was a hated man, but that didn't mean he couldn't do good. There was a soft knock at their door and Ishar poked his head in, "Tony, I'm going for a walk, will you join me?" Tony nodded and gently slipped out from Ziva's arms, he pulled on his sweatpants and a top, tied his shoes and joined Ishar in the kitchen. They turned and left for their walk.

Tony and Ishar walked about four miles at a fast pace, the sun was beginning to rise, riding the air of the night, Ishar indicated that they should sit on the small park bench, almost a mile from Ziva's apartment. "Tony, I have something for you," Ishar said with an air of pride and superiority, he pulled out a white gold ring from the breast pocket of his jacket, it was engraved with what looked like tiny vine leaves, each with a diamond in the centre, all the way around, inside the band it was engraved with Hebrew letters, but Tony could tell what they said, "It says, _my love forever,_" Ishar said, "This ring belonged to Ziva's mother before she died, it was our wedding band, Ziva has always said that she wanted to be married with this ring, even since before her mother expired." Tony looked at the ring in his hand, smooth and obviously made for a hand the same size as Ziva's, it was hard to imagine a young Ziva pulling this ring from her mother's finger and putting it on her own, Tony smiled at the very thought of a baby Ziva. "Ziva loved her mother, this was all she left for her when she died. I have never found a man who I trust I can give this ring to, and finally place it in it's destined place." Tony looked at Ishar who was looking out to the sunrise. "Tony, I trust you will, and you have my blessing." Tony gasped, Ishar wanted him to propose, and knowing mossad they had things done their way and quickly. "Ziva's mother loved the sunrise, especially when we were living in Jerusalem, as the sun rose the buildings seemed to give off a golden glow, and all four of our daughters were born at sunrise also." Ishar looked miles away,

"Ziva was born in Jerusalem?" Tony asked, he wasn't religious but he knew how important the city was to both their religions, and being born and growing up there must have installed some definite connections with her religion. "Yes Tony, so was Taliah and my eldest daughter Naomi, all my sons were born in Tel Aviv along with the smallest in our family, Hannah who is almost three years old." Ishar looked at Tony "I have three sons also, Ari, Samuel and Ziva's twin Natan." Tony was shocked, "Ziva has a twin!?"

"Yes Tony, she and Natan were very close, he infiltrated a hamas cell, they found out

and killed him, they sent his head, overnight express to their home in Tel Aviv, since

then, Ziva has not coped with decapitations well." Tony remembered when they had

found a head in the trunk of the car, Ziva had reacted strongly, but she had said it was

a friend not a brother let alone a twin. "I have one son and three daughters now,

Samuel lives in Jerusalem with his wife and child, while Naomi serves with me at

mossad, and Ziva is here with you, and Hannah, I am hoping to bring to live with Ziva

." These revelations left Tony reeling, Ziva a twin, a baby sister perhaps coming to America, and this father who had lost two wives, two sons and a daughter, and sat with him on a park bench at five thirty in the morning with no apparent emotion. Tony turned to Ishar, "Is Ziva particularly, uh, religious?" he asked nervously

"Well you should know by now,"

"I know she keeps kosher, but she doesn't go to the synagogue or celebrate the

holidays excessively, except, the food and the bread and prayer on Friday." Tony tried

to cover. "Ah yes the _Hallah, _that was Natan's chore in their house, slightly unorthodox, but it worked for them, when he died she took over," Tony remembered, every time he had gone over to her place on Fridays before and watched her making the bread, she was distant and loving when she did it with the slightest hint of a tear every time. Ishar adjusted his seating, "Tony I tell you all of this because I believe that you should know about Ziva family in order to really know Ziva." Tony nodded his agreement, this had opened up another side of Ziva, "but in answer to your question, no, Ziva is not very religious, but she was when her mother was alive, and when she is a mother again she will most likely pick it all up again."

"Again?" Tony turned, shocked.

"I will leave that story for her to tell when she is ready." Ishar smiled, "now, you take that ring and keep it safe, and alert me to the dates in advance." Tony laughed awkwardly, this old man was showing him into a vulnerable and slightly scary world were Ziva was standing almost alone, a mother, a twin and unsure of what to do, not as a solider but as a woman. "Well Tony, we should be getting back, she will be up by now, and it's almost six." Tony stood and obediently followed Ishar in silence, playing with the ring between his fingers.

Ziva knew she was over reacting, Tony wouldn't walk out on her like that, but what if he had, what if her father had seen him and… she didn't want to think what. She made a coffee and sat on the couch, Tony's things were still placed artistically around, she picked up the photo of them laughing together, then she spotted his wallet on the table, she picked it up and opened it, his driver's licence was displayed in the clear window, but there was something behind it, Ziva pulled it out, it was a picture of her, smiling and laughing, "where did he get that?" she questioned out loud, he had a picture of her in his wallet and it was hidden and obviously not recently placed there it had the wear lines of being looked at several times, Ziva smiled, he hadn't left, and in that case it was time to start on breakfast. Gibbs had given them the day off, making it a three day weekend and the first time she'd been able to spend the Sabbath, which started on Friday at sunset, at home. She prepared the waffle batter and then started on the Hallah, the longer she let it rise the better, she remembered what Natan had told her "Zeee-vah, you've got to let it rise for ages otherwise it'll be like the stuff aunt Michel makes!" she gagged slightly, cocked between laughter and tears, she added a little nutmeg for flavour, another of Natan's secrets, she kneaded the bread and left it to rise, returning to the lounge and clearing the cups and bowls from the dining table as well as the pizza bow Tony had failed to move. She looked at the picture of she and Tony kissing, it reminded her of a picture of her parents, which had been in their house ever since forever until her mother died, and then her father had hidden it. She sat on the couch and remembered her mother, it was her birthday in a two months, and the anniversary of her death two week's later, Ziva loved her mother, her brothers and her sisters, but it was this time of the year, that they had all died, but it was this time of year her daughter had been born too, _NO, I'm not her mother! Her mother is a woman who loves her not the woman who's DNA she matches! _Ziva pushed the thought out of her head. She returned to the kitchen and made the waffles, ten minute later Tony and Ishar came home, Ziva smiled and kissed Tony and her father, bidding them good morning and asking whether they enjoyed their walk. Tony, she noticed was acting slightly strangely, almost shy. Tony left for a shower while Ishar and Ziva ate their waffles, Ishar saw the bowl on the bench, "Ziva, Natan would be proud, now you can make Hallah beautifully."

"Yes well, Tony likes it too and it's not like I do it all the time." Liar, she did it every week and always the same. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva…" Ishar shook his head and looked away. "Father, if you have a problem with the way I run my life then say it, you usually do so just get it over with!" she knew she had acted harshly but her whole life she had built tough skin for her father's comments, they say brother's give you thick skin but fathers force you to build a brick wall around yourself. Ziva stared into her father's eyes and he stared straight back, "Ziva, you need to take control, you need to accept…"

"What? Huh, I don't care what you think, I want you to leave, today, leave me to live MY life already!" she snarled, cutting him off. He glared at her then began to smirk, "Too bad Ziva, Hannah arrives in three days, Naomi can't take care of her any more, she's too sick!!"

"WHAT!! You are telling me that my sister is sick!"

"Yes Ziva, she's dieing!!"

"WHAT!" Ziva screamed, "You BASTARD! How could you not tell me! And now you tell me that I need to care for a daughter I can't handle AND my sister!!!! MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!" Ziva was close to tears on the inside but her exterior was hard and focused. "Ziva, DEAL WITH IT! Hannah is your daughter YOU need to take her!"

"What about Naomi, What's wrong with her? Are you going to tell me?"

"She is dieing."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

"SHE'S DIEING ZIVA, DEAL WITH IT."

"WHY? TELL ME WHY!"

"I'm going to take a shower, then I will leave, Hannah arrives on Monday, flight number 3ME ISR." He turned and left, just as Tony entered the room, he looked at Ziva, whose face was pink with rage, and looked murderous, "Ziva?" he said quietly, approaching her slowly, like a poisonous snake, poised to strike, her eyes were fixed on the spot she had last seen her father, she averted her eyes to Tony and cried, she just let the tears fall, for everything, and everyone she'd ever known, Tali, her mother, the father she used to know, her step-mother, her aunt, her cousins, her tiny daughter whose life had been interrupted far too much already, but most of all she cried for her twin brother and her older sister Naomi, she had as good as lost them all. Tony held her, he guided her gently into her bedroom and laid down on the comforter with her keeping his arms around her the whole time, he had the feeling that this was the first time she'd really cried since she was much younger. Ziva's insides were screaming but all she could do was claw at Tony's shirt and hold on to him like he was her life boat, and try to bury herself in him, for the first time in her life Ziva David was scared and wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva rolled over and exhaled heavily, "Tony?"

"Mmm-fh"

"Nothing,"

"You O.K. now?"

"Yes, much," she took a long pause, Tony didn't interrupt her, daren't. "Thank You, for staying."

"What was I supposed to do, you would have ripped my shirt and I happen to value my clothes." Ziva gave a snort of laughter and punched him on the chest. Tony looked at her in mock pain and hurt, "Oh well, coffee sweetcheeks?" Ziva nodded and sat up. Tony picked himself up off the bed and left the room, Ziva flopped backwards, how could she show such a weakness, and oh God, her father saw. But she was grateful that Tony was there, and that he wasn't making a huge deal about it now. She heaved herself up and into the kitchen. "Et voila sweetcheeks."

"Merci mon hairy butt." Ziva sipped the coffee. Tony lent against the bench and sighed, "I'm tired." He said simply. Ziva sat at the table, there was a note, written in Hebrew, Ziva picked it up and read it slowly, "Tony, I need to go out for a while."

"O.k., where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

"You're not my boyfriend."

Tony felt a small tug at his heart, "Right, sorry, I was just…"

"Curious?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, no, I should be sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

"What the? You don't need to make it up, there's nothing to make up."

"You've done a lot for me, I want to do something for you."

"Well, I was saving my own skin."

"Come over tonight, I'll cook, I trust you'll bring a film, yes?"

"Sure," Tony put on his classic look of charm. "So, where are you going?"

"Oh, so you _don't _want dinner?"

"Right, sorry."

"I'm going shopping."

"Can I help?"

"I don't know."

"I want to."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"O.K, but first, can we ah," she motioned towards the living room, Tony walked through. "Sit," Ziva commanded, he did, she sat opposite and placed her coffee on the table before running her hands over her face then through her hair. "Ziva what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony, I have a daughter."

Tony looked at her and thought, then it came to him, Ishar David had said he had three daughters but he had named fout, Hannah was not Ziva's sister, she was her daughter.

"Hannah?" Tony said gently.

Ziva looked up at him, "He told you?" she said almost angrily.

"No, not directly, he just said that she was two and coming to live here, he made it sound as though she was your sister."

"Yes, well he's an idiot. But no, Hannah, Hannah is my daughter." There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. "That's why I need to go shopping, she arrives Monday and I have nothing for a child here." She paused again. "Tony, you can leave if you want, I don't expect you to stay but…"

"Ziva," Tony got up and went to sit next to her, he put his hand on her knee and tilted her chin to face him, "I'm not going anywhere. You owe me a shopping trip and dinner." Ziva laughed and relaxed.

"But I know nothing about parenting, I don't know what she eats, whether she speaks Hebrew or Arabic or English or French or Spanish, or or if she's allergic to anything or if she likes pink or even how big she is or how long her hair is, nothing, I don't even know if there are any daycares around here or anything."

"ZIVA! Relax. I know," he breathed out "I know you'll be a great Mom and I'll be here to help, if you want." He smiled reassuringly, she nodded

"I don't suppose you'd know where I'd find children's things?" she said sarcastically He looked at her knowingly. "Seriously?"

"Yep, but first we have things to do right here."

"What?"

"Well, firstly, your spare room, has a new title, 'Hannah's Room.'" He stood and spoke, highly animated, "And we need to repaint it too, unless you want her in a ugly colored room." Ziva laughed, he was taking this so well, he was excited.

"Tony, Tony, TONY!!" Tony stopped halfway through his next sentence. "Ok, now, first let's clear out the room." She smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the former 'spare room' she was confident that with Tony she would be a great parent.

Three hours and a trip to a second hand store and the tip later, Tony and Ziva lay flat on their backs in an empty room. "Ok, colors." Cried Tony. "I say purple, all girls like purple. Not pink though, no child of your's would like pink."

"Yeah I never liked it but Naomi does so maybe she already has a pink room?"

"So we'll give her a purple one here. Good all settled then, now, let's go get us some paint!" he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Tony!" he stuck his head back through the door, Ziva walked towards him "You don't have to do all this."

"I want to."

"Oh really, anything else you want to do?" She said suggestively pushing herself within inches of him. "Yes, there is…" he replied squinting his eyes, she held his gaze for a moment the gave him a quick peck on the mouth. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Kiss, yes, but no." suddenly he kissed her passionately and backed her into the wall, after a few seconds he pulled away and looked in her eyes and smiled "Paint!" he sang then ran away, Ziva chased him to the door.

They returned with a purple paint and all the necessary equipment and set to work, occasionally leaving to get coffee or a bit to eat. They left the kick boards wooden and the things at the top of the walls white and painted the ceiling a lighter shade of lavender. When they were done they stepped back to look at their handiwork, "Not bad," remarked Tony smiling.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Asked Ziva.

"Sure, I mean she's two, and all two year old girls like purple." Ziva just looked at him. "Abby would like it, or should we ask Gibbs, he had a daughter."

"NO, please don't tell Gibbs, I will, later."

"Ok, and I seem to remember you promising me dinner, and it's eight' o'clock."

"Sure let's go, we can't do anything more until the paint dries, we'll go shopping in the morning."

Ziva cooked a traditional meal from Israel, falafel with Israeli salad and pita bread. As well as the Hallah with it's cover and blessings. Later she and Tony sat watching the DVD he had brought over. Tony was surprised when Ziva shifted herself under his arm and lay against him, but he merely kissed her head and returned to watching the movie. Later when the movie was finished Tony carried Ziva's sleeping form into the bedroom and laid her down and covered her with the blankets then stood awkwardly by the bed, Ziva didn't open her eyes but she knew what was going on. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sleep lying down like a normal person."

"Oh, I just didn't know whether you…" Ziva groaned, "Ok, I'm getting in." Tony climbed under the covers and lay on his back. Ziva shuffled towards him and pulled his arm around her, draping hers over his stomach, "Goodnight Tony" She said sleepily propping her head up and giving him a sweet kiss, then returning to her original position, "Goodnight Ziva." whispered Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday was a blur. Ziva had woken early and made breakfast and coffee and so they were ready to hit the shops as soon as they opened. So at nine o'clock they headed out with a sample of the room colors and a short list of essentials. They needed a bed and a desk, some drawers, the room had an inbuilt wardrobe but they figured she would have toys, and a sign for the door, written in Hebrew ( הבה ) a few books and curtains. They found a store with a little bed that was just right; it was a four-poster made of wood with a white net canopy and mattress as well as a bedside table. Ziva chose a pale pick set of pillowcases and doona covers with flowers on it, and some cream colored sheets. They found a trunk and desk made of the same wood as the bed frame that they bought instead of drawers, and a mirror framed in the same wood again with shells in the corners. They bought curtains made of the same white net as the bed canopy and lavender curtains the same color as the ceiling. "They're perfect, Ziva, she'll love them."

"Are you sure Tony, I mean she might hate it."

"She won't, know let's go to that Jewish shop and get that sign and some books."

They chose a pale green sign with little purple flowers in the corner and her name on it, along with a few children's picture books written in Hebrew complete with bookends and Tony bought a wooden Star of David to hang above the bed. They stepped out of the shop arms full. "Ok, well, Zee-vah, why don't you head home and sign for the furniture and set it up how you want and I'll see you there later."

"Why?"

"Secret boy stuff."

Ziva smirked and loaded the stuff into the car, "See you later," she said, and gave him a kiss before driving away.

Ziva signed for the furniture and they delivery guys took it into the room, Ziva had them put the bed against the wall alongside the window then she made the bed and placed the bedside table beside it, she put the trunk at the end of the bed and the desk on the opposite wall to the window, and the mirror on the wall between the bedside table and the desk. She nailed two shelves above the desk and lined up the books with the bookends to hold them in place then lastly she hung the Star of David above the head of the bed and tied to canopy to the posts so that they drooped romantically, then she lay back on the bed and waited for Tony to come home.

Tony came home several hours later, with a huge box and a few bags. He left the box in the living room and walked into Hannah's room were Ziva was sleeping. He gently shook her awake, she sat up slowly as Tony showed the contents of the bags, "Here we are sweetcheeks, more books, god this kid is gunna be a nerd, I bought her some books in English and some in Italian, you speak to her in Hebrew, I speak to her in Italian and she'll learn English at daycare." Ziva sat in shock. "This room looks great Ziva, she'll love it."

"So you've told me."

"Yeah, just a few things missing, one, stuffed animals," he produced a large teddy and a HUGE toy dog and a plush doll dressed as a ballerina. He placed then on the bed leaning on the pillow and the dog on the trunk. "Number two," He produced a big wooden dollhouse and a bag of doll-house-sized furniture. If Ziva was shocked before it was nothing on how shocked she was now, Tony sat on the floor and set up the dollhouse next to the desk. Ziva picked up the bags and smoothed them out. When Tony finished he stood and faced her, Ziva stared at him wide eyes, "She's going to love it Tony!" she cried and flung herself at him and embraced him, he picked her up and laughed, so she laughed, he spun her around then out her back down and kissed her. "You know what Ziva?"

"What? Really Tony you didn't have to do all that, you really didn't you have no obligation to…" Tony stopped her.

"I love you Ziva." He said simply, Ziva looked into his eyes

"I love you too Tony." She smiled and they kissed.

"Oh yeah one more thing, I bought a puppy, for Hannah!" and he went and got the huge box and he lifted out a tiny yapping puppy, "Don't worry, he's house trained, now what should we call him?" Ziva stared "Good point we'll let Hannah name him."

Later they sat together in the living room and the puppy was asleep in his bed, they were just sitting together talking about their lives, or more specifically, about Hannah. "What do you suppose she'll be like Tony?" Ziva asked, "I don't know, but if she's your kid she defiantly be beautiful."

"Thanks Tony."

"Well what was she like when she was born?"

"She was, tiny, she hardly cried and she had blue eyes, but they didn't turn brown like you would have thought, they twinkled and were a dark bluey green."

"Geez, just like mine."

"Yes,"

"Oh, well in that case maybe she's my kid."

"No Tony." Ziva laughed

"Ok, but what should she call me?"

"Tony, I guess, unless you want her to call you something else?"

"I don't know." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony stood up and went into the bedroom. "Stay there Ziva." He called down the hall, Ziva stood and faced the direction of the bedroom, "I wasn't going to."

"Liar," said Tony reappearing, hands behind his back.

"What have you got now, a kitten?" asked Ziva. Tony turned red and looked shy.

"No, it's this." He produced a small open ring box, with Ziva's mother's ring in it. "Ziva I love you and I want to stay with you, forever." Ziva stared at the ring and then at him.

"Where did you get this?"

"Your Dad." Ziva plucked the ring out of the box and held it, Tony took it from her and slipped it onto her ring finger, "Ziva will you marry me?" Ziva stared at him

"Tony, I…I." she stammered, "Yes, yes I will marry you." Tony pulled her into a huge hug and Ziva screamed with delight, which sent the puppy into fits of yapping.

"I love you Tony,"

"I love you Ziva." Tony said as he kissed her.

"I know what Hannah can call you Tony, 'Dad' or whatever it is in Italian, that is if she calls me 'Ima'."

"I love you Ziva."


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva sat in Hannah's room for most of Sunday, the note her father had left her was sitting on the desk, it read in Hebrew 'Hannah arrives Monday morning at 0715 on flight 3ME ISR; she will be escorted by an agent. Ishar David.' Ziva read it for the millionth time, then looked around the room that had literally popped up in two days, ready for her daughter. At midday Ziva picked up the phone and called the director. "Shepard." Came the voice on the other end of the line, Ziva didn't answer, "Hello?"

"Jen? It's Ziva, I need tomorrow off."

"Ok, mind me asking why?"

"uh, Family commitments."

"But your father left on Friday."

"It's not him, it's Hannah."

"Hannah? Oh that Hannah, sure take Tuesday off as well."

"Thanks."

"And DiNozzo can have them off too, and yes I figured that the act would change."

"Thank you Jen, just please don't tell anyone, I will when she gets here."

"Ok, bye." The dial tone sounded and Ziva put the phone back on its bay. Tony walked into the kitchen wearing sweatpants and a pullover, "What's up, sweet cheeks?" he asked taking note of Ziva's mood.

"The Director."

"What? We got a case?"

"No, she's given us both two day's off, she's got us worked out."

"She knows about Hannah?"

"She was there with me."

"Oh, ah how awkward, and Gibbs?"

"She won't tell him, it's my job." Tony nodded and moved towards the coffee machine. Ziva sat down at the table and watched him, "Tony, what if she doesn't want to be here, maybe she want's to stay with Naomi, she might not even like me."

"Ziva, she'll like you and if she wants to stay with your sister there's not much we can do except maybe take her there on vacation next month." Tony tried to reassure her. "You're her Mom, of coarse she'll like you, just be patient with her and let her settle in."

"You seem to know an awful lot about children Tony." Ziva said.

"I looked after my sister's kid for a while a few years ago."

"Oh"

That night Ziva couldn't sleep, she had re-vacuumed the carpets in Hannah's room and wiped down the surfaces, straightened the mirror and read all the books, except for the ones in Italian before Tony came in and frog marched her to the bedroom. Ziva woke up at 5:00am on Monday and went back into Hannah's room and sat on the bed, at 0630 they left for the airport, Ziva signed as Hannah's guardian at the desk then went to wait with Tony at the gate, Tony put his hands on Ziva's shoulders from behind, she put her hand on top of his and breathed out, god she was nervous.

The intercom dinged "Flight 3ME ISR from Tel-Aviv, Israel has landed and will exit at gate 3." Ziva leaned against Tony as the doors opened and the passengers entered the terminal.


	7. Chapter 7

A mossad agent came around the gate holding hands with a tiny little girl with long dark hair identical to Ziva's but her skin was just a little lighter then Ziva's, she was wearing a simple navy blue dress with white stockings, she was holding a pink rabbit close to her chest. The mossad agent approached Ziva "Ziva David?" he asked

"Yes." Ziva replied, not nearly as strongly as her usual self. The agent passed Hannah's hand across to Ziva, but Hannah let go. The agent nodded to Ziva then departed them. Hannah looked between Tony and Ziva then addressed them in Hebrew, "Are you my Mommy?" she asked innocently. Ziva knelt down to her daughter's height and nodded, but she was overwhelmed and let a tear fall down her cheek. "Don't cry." Said Hannah, she took a timid step forward and hugged Ziva's head, Ziva instinctively pulled away, but the little girl looked hurt so Ziva scooped her up and held her close to herself, one hand on the child's head, holding her close, Hannah hugged her back, but over Ziva's shoulder she saw Tony, Ziva released the child slightly and held her up on her hip, "Is he my Daddy?" Hannah asked Ziva, pushing her hair out of her face. Tony looked a Ziva, not knowing what she had said "No Hannah, this is Tony, but you can call him Dad, he and I are getting married." Ziva explained gently, Tony put his hand on the child's back and smiled, she smiled back nervously, "Where's my Daddy though?" she asked, Ziva looked dumbfounded.

"Sweetheart, your real Daddy isn't here, I don't know where he is, but now Tony is your Dad ok?" Ziva said. "He's Italian." She added knowingly.

"I like Italian food." Hannah said to Tony, but Tony didn't understand.

"She likes Italian food." Ziva translated, for Tony.

"I can speak English too." Said Hannah.

"Oh, well I'm going to talk to you in Hebrew and if you want to learn Tony will speak to you in Italian." The child's face lit up.

"Ok" she said. She looked at Tony, "You have nice eyes." She said to him (In English) "Thank you, so do you." Replied Tony, noticing that the child's eye's were nigh on identical to his own, like Ziva had said. "Ok, lets go and get your bags Hannah, then we'll go home." Ziva said putting the child down and taking her hand, they walked towards the baggage claim and picked up Hannah's things. They picked up a box that Hannah insisted on carrying herself; "It's from Aunty Naomi, she told me to open it when we get home." Ziva smiled picked up some of the bags, Tony picked up the rest and followed them.

When they reached the car they stopped and piled Hannah's things into the trunk. "Aunty Naomi put my car seat in that bag." Said Hannah pointing to the suitcase, Tony pulled it out and fastened it in the backseat. "There you go kid, in you get." Tony said cheerily. Hannah smiled at him. Ziva buckled her in and said to her in Hebrew, "We live about a half hour away from here, and when we get home we have a surprise for you." She widened her eyes dramatically then climbed into the front seat. They drove about halfway home before Hannah spoke "You drive really slow." Ziva laughed, and translated for Tony, who was driving, "Oh really, sorry kid but this is the way we have to drive in America, but your Mom drives like an Israeli."

Hannah giggled, she knew close to no Italian but she knew what he had said. "What did he say Hannah?" Ziva asked eyeing Tony suspiciously.

"He said that you drive like an Israel." She giggled.

"like an _Israeli, _sweetie not Israel." Ziva laughed and looked at her daughter, and then at Tony, "What did she tell you?" Tony said, Ziva winked at Hannah

"He's a silly one isn't he, Hannah." She said to her, sending the child into fits of laughter, Tony looked mock hurt, "What? What did you say? What did she say?" Ziva just smiled and turned to look out the windscreen.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived home Tony got all of Hannah's thing's out of the trunk and took then inside, Ziva climbed in the back and unbuckled Hannah then went to pick up the box which Hannah had been so possessive over. "NO, Ima, that's mine." She cried, Ziva replaced the box and got out of the car, "Come on Hannah, let's go inside." She smiled, surprised by her daughter's sudden 'outburst'. Slowly Hannah got out of the car, she removed her shoes diligently then went nervously inside followed by Ziva. Hannah stepped inside the door and stood still, not sure what to do, "Come on kid, come and see your room." Tony called; Ziva nudged her from behind, urging her to follow Tony. Hannah took Ziva's hand and walked up the hall. Tony was waiting by the door for them, Ziva took Hannah inside. Hannah looked around, standing still. "Hannah we bought you some books, in all three languages."

"I don't read Ima." Hannah said almost apologetically, Ziva smiled and handed her a book written in Hebrew, Hannah's face lit up. "I know this one!" Hannah said excitedly, she jumped up on the bed and opened the book. Where she was met with yapping, Hannah screamed, and then she realised what it was, the book falling from her lap to the floor, Ziva laughed, Hannah reached out to the puppy, as the puppy moved forward, she petted him gently. "Do you like him?" Hannah smiled broadly at Ziva. "You can name him too." Ziva said sitting on the bed, Tony came and knelt beside them. "Really? Can I call him Ben?" she asked excitedly, Tony and Ziva nodded. Ben tumbled off the bed and hid under the bed. Hannah crawled into Ziva's lap, much to Ziva's surprise, "I like this room Ima, it's pretty." She said cuddling into Ziva. Ziva lent back against the pillows the child moving along with her movements, "Do you like the curtains? I think they're pretty too." Hannah smiled and reached out to the side to touch the canopy around her bed. Ben came out from under the bed and bit Tony's foot, he cried out in pain causing Hannah to sit up and look at what was happening, she jumped off the bed and sat down with the puppy, then they unpacked all Hannah's clothes and toys. Tony sat on the bed with Ziva as they watched Hannah play, after about 10 minutes Hannah climbed back up onto the bed, this time onto Tony's lap. "You hungry?" he asked in Italian. Hannah nodded "Italian?" she responded in Italian. Tony looked impressed, she was a fast learner, like her Mom, "Sure, what do you want?" he asked. Ziva was piecing together the conversation, trying to follow. "Spaghetti Bolognese?" Tony smiled and stood up picking up the child as he went "My specialty, lets go, come on Ben." The dog ran out after them. Ziva looked across at the desk and saw Hannah's box which she had not you opened, she recognised her sister's writing and felt a pang of sadness for her one remaining sibling.

In the kitchen Tony got out all the ingredients out and began to make the sauce, Ziva walked in and watched them from the door, Tony was holding Hannah up on his hip while she stirred the sauce, "And now we let it simmer, so cartoons or a movie?" Tony asked Hannah. "Movie please." She said, Tony put her down, "Now you go pick one, they're on the self by the TV." Hannah went into the living room, Ziva walked over to Tony. "She likes you." She said observantly. Tony smiled "She likes you too." Tony looked past Ziva and into the living room were Hannah was looking at the pictures on the front of some DVD cases. "What?" Ziva asked following his gaze. He said quietly, "She's a fast learner, she can almost speak Italian." Ziva smiled at him. "I'm glad you like her Tony." She kissed him gently, "Eww, Ima, that's yucky." Ziva laughed at her daughter. "What have you got there baby?" Hannah held forward a new DVD of Madagascar, Ziva smiled. "Tony bought you that." Ziva smiled, "Thanks ." Hannah said in Italian, giving his leg a hug, Ziva picked her up, one arm supporting Hannah and the other around Tony, "Ok, well you can watch that in Hebrew or English baby, which would you like?" Hannah thought for a moment. "Does it come in Italian?" she asked hopefully. "No, it doesn't." Hannah thought again for a second "In English please Ima." Ziva let go of Tony and carried her daughter into the living room; Ben was curled up in his bed. Ziva put Hannah down on the couch and set up the DVD, set it to play then sat with Hannah on the couch, Hannah came and sat on her lap again, Ziva lifted her legs up onto the couch and gave Hannah more room, Tony over and sat beside them, Ziva sat up slightly and Indicated that Tony should sit down where her head had been he sat down and let Ziva's head rest on his leg, Hannah looked up at them and smiled then watched the movie.

About half way through the movie Tony looked down at his fiancée and his new daughter, and saw that they were asleep, he lent down and kissed Ziva's cheek, then stroked the child's head, clearing the hair from her face, ran his fingers along the frame of Ziva face admiring the delicacy of her bones, As the credits began to role Ziva stirred, "Tony?" she asked sleepily, "Yeah?" Ziva relaxed "Nothing, just you're still here." Tony Laughed silently, "Not for long, I've gotta go check on the sauce, it'll be ready in about a half hour, how 'bout you give her a bath and put on some PJs." Ziva nodded, Tony stood and went into the kitchen Ziva mauvered herself off the couch without disturbing Hannah, she knelt infront of the child and stroked her face gently, "Hannah? Wake up." Hannah stirred, she rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back from her face. "Hannah, it's time to have a bath, then we'll have dinner, ok?" Hannah nodded and reached out to Ziva, Ziva scooped her up and carried her to her room, Hannah picked out some pyjamas with yellow, with multi-color dots for the bottoms and a simple pink tank top, which as she told Ziva, Naomi had bought for her only a week previously. Ziva bathed and dressed her daughter, "Ima, can you get into your pyjamas too, and Tony, then we'll all be the same." Hannah suggested, Ziva laughed and went to get her pyjama's on which were simply flannelette purple with cows on them, then together they trudged into the kitchen, Hannah sat up in the booster set at the table, "Tony," said Ziva, "You have to go put you pyjamas on too."

Tony looked at the two women then nodded and left, returning wearing sweatpants and a college jumper. "Ima, can you do my hair in braids please?" Hannah asked handing Ziva a brush and two scrunchies. Ziva combed and plaited her hair, she finished just in time, Tony placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of her, "Thanks Daddy." She said smiling, Tony smiled broadly at her, he handed Ziva her food, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, Hannah squeezed her eyes closed and covered her face with her hands, "Ewwww, Ima!" Ziva smiled and kissed Tony again, then they sat down to eat. "Would you like cheese Hannah?" Tony offered, Hannah looked at him shocked "With meat!" she said almost scarred. Ziva lent across to Tony and whispered, "That's not kosher Tony." Tony looked apologetic, and put the cheese away in the pantry. When they finished, Ziva cleared the plates and cut up some fruit, they ate that in relative silence. Ziva smiled at Hannah, "It's bedtime."

"It doesn't feel like bedtime."

"I know sweetie, the times are different here." Hannah just looked confused. "It's bedtime Hannah, but we can read some stories if you want, Hannah nodded and went with Ziva to her room, she slipped under the covers, Ziva laid down next to her with a book but Hannah stopped her, "Ima, can I open the box now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva was slightly taken aback, but Hannah didn't notice. "Yes, of corse you can sweetheart." Ziva said, trying to be encouraging but not really wanting to know what was in the box. Hannah climbed out of the bed and went to get the Box she pushed it on to the bed then extended her arms to Ziva, wanting to be lifted up, Ziva pulle her up and onto her crossed-legged lap, Ziva gently opened the box. Hannah reached inside and pulled out the first thing she came into contact with, it was a packet of stick on glow in the dark stars for the ceiling, Ziva explained this to Hannah, before she reached into the box again, she pulled out a necklace, from it hung a star of David, identical to Ziva's. Ziva took it from Hannah and fastened it around her neck, "When we were little, out ima gave Naomi and I one of these each, the same as hers, and now her old one is yours, so this belonged to grandma." Hannah looked down at the Star then pulled at Ziva's in order to compare the two, "They're same." She said happily. She reached into the box again, her hand closing around a piece of rolled-up paper. She pulled it out and unrolled it, it was a letter. "Ima? Can you read me it please?" she said handing it to Ziva, Ziva cleared her throat and held back tears, '_My baby Hannah, always know that I love you and that I am always there for you, I know you will love living with your Ima, and you will come home again someday even if only for a short while, I want to keep love in your heart always you are the most beautiful, fun, loving, caring, generous and lovable girl I have ever known and I want you never to lose that. My love forever and ever, Nonie P.S. I hope you like your necklace, and I thought you might like the stars too.' _Ziva finished, chocking back tears. Hannah looked at the letter then at Ziva, "What does it mean?" she said, Ziva let herself cry she hugged her daughter and told her "It means… It means she loves you babushka."

Hannah smiled, "But that's good. Why does you cry?" Ziva smiled, and brushed away the tears, "Anything else in there?" Hannah stuck her hand in the box and found a large package, she ripped the paper off then held it in front of her, "Oh, look Hannah it's Aunty Naomi's Hanukah menorah." Ziva said smiling, Hannah climbed off the bed with the menorah and placed it on the desk then stood looking at it for a moment before, turning to the bed and Ziva lifted her up again, Ziva smiled at her, "You know when Ima was a little bit older then you are now, Aunty Naomi had to say the blessings on the first night of Hanukah, and light the candles and guess what, she said the wrong blessings _and_ lit the wrong candles, how silly is that?" she asked trying to lighten the mood a little, Hannah giggled a little, "That's silly." Then she yawned, "I'm ready for bed now Ima." Ziva smiled and helped her under the covers, "Ima?" Hannah said, Ziva nodded to show she was listening, "Why did I have to leave Nonie and come here?" Ziva felt something as Hannah said 'Nonie', that had been what she had called herself before she could say her name correctly, as did herself, Natan, Ari and Tali. "That is a story for later, Ok? Now sleep." She said almost dismissively, "But Ima…" Ziva kissed her daughter on the head, "Another day babushka, sleep well." She said gently, "Is Daddy coming to say goodnight too?" Hannah asked, just then Tony appeared in the door and came in to give her a kiss, "Bueno noite Hannah." He rejoined Ziva at the door and switched off the light, closing the door only a little. He slipped his arm around Ziva as they walked towards the living room, "I told you she'd love you." He said almost teasingly, "She's a great kid, and she looks like you." Ziva smiled and slipped her arm around Tony's waist. "I'm glad she came Tony." She said honestly, "So am I, and to think this time yesterday, you were freaking out." Ziva laughed softly, "Ziva what's up, you didn't just lie, but hey, aren't you glad she's here, or is it something else?"

It's nothing Tony, it's just, she's _my_ baby, _my _little girl and now she's mine and I don't know what to do…" Tony stood in the hallway with Ziva and gave her a hug but she pushed him away, "No, Tony, I am being weak, you should not sympathise with me." Tony was shocked by her at first, but then remembered that she was Ziva David, mossad agent and killing machine when she wanted to be, but she had been so different over the last few days, none the less Tony let her be. "So, what was in that box of Hannah's?" Ziva looked up at him, "Oh, some stick on stars," ("I love those!") "a necklace like mine and my sisters', a letter for Hannah, and our old menorah from home." Ziva smiled and tried to look strong. Tony nodded and went and sat one the couch, Ziva was grateful that he didn't push her, but in another way she wanted him to ask again so he could tell him about how scarred she was, what she had not told him about her family, what was in Hannah's letter the stories behind the gift and most of all she wanted just to admit how sorry she was that she had missed her daughter's life and now she didn't know where to start with her, or anything without looking weak in the slightest, but Tony wouldn't. Her mossad side got the better of her, it was safer that way, she had been a killer longer then she was even given chance just to be a girl, let alone a woman, She curled up beside Tony on the couch and let her face show him that the way she saw it the world was going right, but she let her eyes show her true feelings.

Later that night when the house was quiet and everyone was in bed, Ziva had time to relax, she was wrapped up in Tony's arms and comfortably warm, she let herself become wrapped in his scent. She mentally reminded herself to call the day care Tony had mentioned nearby the naval yard tomorrow and to talk to Hannah about it. Just as the though puffed into her head the door creaked open and a tiny figure walked to the bedside. "Hannah, what's the matter?" she asked unsure of what to do, "Ima, I want to go home." Hannah said softly, Ziva was struck, she sat up and lifted the little girl up onto the bed and laid her down beside her, her arms instinctively holding her, "You can't go home Hannah, I'm sorry, I know what it's like to want to go back to home." Hannah looked into her mother's eyes and started crying quietly, "But I m.m.m. miss Nonie and Tarmi." She managed between sobs burying her face into Ziva's chest. Tony awoke and assessed the situation, he got up and came around the other side of the bed and knelt beside Hannah's sobbing form. All they could think to do was stroke the child hair and kiss her head. Tony scooped her up and held her close then sat on the bed with Ziva, still holding her close, Ziva stroked her hair, she wanted to go back to Israel too.

By the Way, English is not my first language so if I get something wrong please let me know and I'll fix it (I'm French/Israeli in case you were wondering.)


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah slept with Tony and Ziva that night, her tears had subsided and she had fallen asleep after a while. Ziva woke early to Hannah sitting up next to her. She smiled and tickled the child, Hannah giggled and rolled on to her back, Ziva sat up and climbed out of bed, Hannah followed her and took her hand, Ziva dressed Hannah in jeans and pale green zip up, hooded jumper. They walked back into the main bedroom where Tony was still snoring; Ziva picked Hannah up and took her into the kitchen she poured her some cereal and sat with her at the table. "What are we doing today Ima?" Hannah piped up, "Well, we are going to go out over to near we Daddy and I work to find you a day care centre that you like." Ziva said. Hannah nodded and returned to eating her cereal, when the were done Ziva went to take a shower, Hannah wandered into the bedroom where Tony was still sleeping, Hannah walked around to the side of the bed and pushed one of his eyes open, "Daddy!!" she whined, Tony rolled over to face the opposite direction, "Daddy!!" Hannah whined again, Tony grunted. "DADDY!!!" Tony rolled over and faced her before pulling her up onto the bed, and throwing her across to the other side of the bed and tickling her until she couldn't breather and was screaming for him to stop. "Daddy, Stop!" she screamed, still giggling madly, Ziva came in fully dressed and clean, "Come on Tony, get up and get dressed it's almost eight." Tony got up and went into the bathroom; Hannah started jumping on the bed, Ziva caught her in mid air and carried her down to the living room, "So what do we want to do now babushka? I think we should take Ben for a walk." Hannah nodded and ran to get Ben's lead, "Hannah, we'll wait until Daddy's ready too." Hannah came back into the room and nodded, "Ima can you read me a story?" she asked, Ziva smiled "Ok, I'll race you to your room, whoever wins gets to chose the story, ready set GO!" Hannah ran closely followed by Ziva, just as they got to the door Ziva scooped Hannah up from behind and carried her into her room, "Ima!" Hannah cried, "I won! I won! I won!" Ziva laughed and lifted her daughter to the shelf to choose a book; she chose a book in Hebrew with a picture of a young girl on the front, "Can we read this one please Ima?" Ziva took the book and they returned to the living room, where Tony was eating breakfast. Ziva sat on the couch with Hannah and began to read "Mai Lomdet LeHagid Selicha….."

They walked across to the little park and watched Hannah play on the equipment; Ben curled up into a ball under the park bench where they were sitting and fell half asleep after a half hour they made their way back to the apartment, "Are we going to the place now Ima?" Hannah asked, Tony looked confused, "Day care, Tony." Ziva explained, "We're going to go look around." Tony nodded "Ok, well let's go." Tony smiled and took Hannah's hand, and slipped his other arm around Ziva's waist as they headed out the door.

Two things 1. A Babushka is a Russian doll, and 2. The book that Ziva reads to Hannah is called "Maya learns to say sorry." It's an Israeli children's book about manners.


	11. Chapter 11

They drove the route that they took to work, but instead of turning left to the NCIS building they turned right and towards the on base day-care, pre-school and elementary school. All of the children there had at least one parent in the Navy or Marines, with just a few being the children of NCIS agents. They pulled into the car park; Ziva picked up Hannah out of her sea and carried her to the entrance, Tony open the door for them and they entered, Hannah buried herself in Ziva's hair and shoulders, holding on tight, nervously. Tony walked up to the receptionist, "Hi there, uh, we, ah we wanted to have a look around for our daughter, if that's all ok." He smiled, the receptionist nodded, "Of course, now I just need to see your military ID and you or your wife need to fill out these forms." She pushed the papers towards Tony, who took the pen and began to fill out the forms, he smiled to himself he liked calling Hannah _his_ daughter and Ziva being called _his _wife. He filled out the papers with all he knew, address, name, languages spoken etc, but Ziva had to supply Hannah's birthday. The receptionist smiled sweetly at Ziva and Hannah, Ziva smiled back but not warmly, Hannah buried herself deeper into Ziva. The receptionist nodded knowledgeably "If you'd follow me, I'll show you the playrooms," She turned and walked through the large doors leading into a brightly colored room, Ziva leaned down to let Hannah walk on her own, but Hannah held on tightly, "Whoa, Ok, up it is." Ziva breathed. Tony placed his hand on Ziva lower back and pushed her into the playroom, there were a bunch of kids playing with stack blocks and jigsaw puzzles, and a couple playing with dough and some painting. Ziva looked around, "Does it look fun Hannah?" she asked gently. Ziva giggled her daughter up and down trying to get a response out of her, Hannah peered up at Tony and Ziva who were both looking at her, she sneaked a look at the woman who had welcomed them who was looking at the paintings that some of the older children were painting. Hannah looked at Ziva and looked apologetic "I don't like her Ima." She said quietly, Ziva smiled, "I know, babushka, I don't either, but it'll be ok." She nodded reassuringly. Tony picked up plush American football and threw it up then caught it again, he poked Hannah with it but both women looked at his disapprovingly he apologized and placed it back on the floor, the receptionist came back over to them and explained what the room had to offer, she pointed out books and balls, doughs, pencils, soft toys, tables and a bunch of other things then they walked through into the adjoining room were about ten cribs lined one wall and about 20 thin mattresses littered the floor. "This is our nap area, after lunch we take a minimum of one hour to rest, then we open up the outside play area." She explained sweetly, Ziva and Tony nodded and gazed around, they could see through to the bathrooms and a door to the outdoor play equipment. "I think we've seen all we need to, I think we will call later, yes." Ziva piped smiling. They turned to leave, Hannah peeled herself away from Ziva and peered over her shoulder, she cocked her head to one side and pointed to the light fitting.

"Ima, what's that." Ziva turned to see what she was looking at, bunked on top of the shade were a number of C4s, "Shit, Tony?" She whispered, "Take Hannah and call Gibbs." Tony looked at her "Why, what's up," He said taking the child from her Ziva turned to look at the bomb, "The light fitting Tony! Now get Hannah out and call Gibbs." Tony turned and looked at the light, "Ziva NO," he warned she signed for him to get out.

She walked towards the woman who had greeted them. "Oh, Mrs DiNozzo, back so soon." She smiled Ziva glared at her "Just to be clear, you know that this is a navy yard," she nodded, "and you know I'm Israeli, and that I currently am armed with four weapons which, you cannot see with the exception of my sig." She nodded, Ziva laughed and wrapped her hand around her gun. The woman smiled and pulled a cell phone out from her pocket, thumb poised over the speed dial. Ziva took a step towards her, drawing her sig, and pointing it down at the woman's feet.

"Boss?"

"DiNozzo! Where the hell are you and where is David?"

"GIBBS, we need a bomb squad and possibly some EMTs at the base day care centre, Ziva's found a bomb."

"DiNozzo, Stay where you are and get the kids OUT, we'll be there in 5." Tony flipped the cell shut and breathed out heavily. He jogged back to the car and put Hannah down behind it, "Hannah listen to me, STAY HERE and don't move and if anyone tries to talk to you, you don't listen unless they are called Jethro Gibbs OK." Hannah starred up at him scarred; she nodded and hugged her knees. "Where's Ima?" she asked nervously, "She'll be here soon, now stay here and don't move." He kissed her head and with that Tony ran back inside. He walked over to the largest group of kids who were on the floor; he knelt down to them and said quietly "Hey guys, now I'm Tony I work for NCIS, so I'm a police man, and I want you all to listen to me" he said showing them his badge.

"May I ask why you're attempting to blow up a day-care?" Ziva asked the woman. " Well, you tell me, what would you do if you were forced to have sex with a child's father? Would you just let it pass or would you want revenge and it wasn't just the one either, it's happened too much, in this very room." She lifted the cell phone. "I can't kill them, but I can kill their children."

"Yes but why, you could have reported it."

"They wouldn't have listened."

"Did you try?"

"I'd have lost my job."

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes, I would, now if you'll excuse me."

"This is not necessary, you can walk away from this and I will help you."

She hit the speed dial 1. She held it for three seconds.

"Hey!!" Hannah jumped at the shout, interrupting her tears. "Hey, I'm Jethro, what's your name?" he asked the tiny girl sitting behind Ziva's car. "My name is Hannah." She said quietly determining him to be the one Tony had indicated, "Ok Hannah, can you tell me what's going on?" Gibbs asked gently crouching down to look at the girl face to face. "I saw a box on the light, then my Daddy tooked me out her and told me to stay. Then he went back in with Ima." Gibbs nodded "Ok, Thanks Hannah, now you stay here, I'm going to go get your Dad."


	12. Chapter 12

"DiNozzo!!!!!!!"

"Yeah Boss."

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Hannah spotted a bomb on top of the lighting fixture in the main play area, Ziva is in the adjoining room I tried to stop her boss, but you know… she's got to be ok boss."

"Yeah DiNozzo she'll be fine. Any kids left inside?"

"Only two, they're in the head which is far enough away from the main area to be ok, and Ziva between them and the exit, they'll be ok, I think."

"Ok, McGee, stay with the kids, take them as far away from here as you can as fast as you can, and get the kid from behind the car too. DiNozzo, you're with me, lets go."

"Boss, there is a play area out back which lead's into the nap area." They routed around to the back of the centre. They pulled their side arms and rounded the wall to the back of the centre, "DiNozzo, on three ready, one, two, THREE." They turned to face into the room.

It detonated.

Gibbs and DiNozzo hit the ship as stuffing, tables, toys, chairs, pens, and an assortment of other things came flying at them. The children in the bathroom screamed and began to cry, the children out the front screamed. Tony moved his arms away from his face and looked up "ZIVA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He scrambled to his feet and ran into the wreckage.

Ziva opened her eyes and herd Tony yell, she slide herself from under the woman before noticing the weight on top of her was not only dead but was far heavier then the 100lbs woman she had tackled, she tried to breathe in but there was too much weight on her chest. "Tony?" she managed to whisper a call to him. Tony landed at Ziva's side, he ran his hand over her hair "Ziva, Ziva sweetheart hold on." He comforted, "Tony, I…can't…brea…the." she managed, her lips beginning to go blue, Tony turned to see the pile of things on top of Ziva, he tried to heave it all off of her chest but he couldn't. "GIBBS!" he yelled, Gibbs came crashing through the rubble. "Boss, help!" Tony attempted to lift the pile off Ziva again before Gibbs could register what he was needed to do. "DiNozzo, DiNozzo, calm down, on three. 1…2…3!" and then they lifted the rubble just enough for Ziva to scramble out but she was unconscious, "Tony, I'll hold this you get her out!" Tony dropped his support of the pile and pulled Ziva's shoulders until she was out, pulling her into his lap. Gibbs collapsed the load and crawled over to Tony and Ziva. Ziva spluttered and coughed as she regained her breath, she took a deep breath and exhaled with a hint of laughter, she opened her eyes and rolled over so she could bury herself in Tony's chest, she let out a sigh of relieved laughter. Tony smiled and pulled her up into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "That little girl out there, Hannah, she's yours?" Gibbs asked. Ziva sat up quicker then lightening "Hannah!!" she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the building and to the front and over to where McGee was with the children. "Hannah!!" she almost screamed, "Ima!?" Ziva ran to where Hannah stood with a group of other children, Hannah ran over towards her mother, Ziva scooped her up and held her close she ran a hand through Hannah's hair and kissed the top of her head she cooed to her reassuringly tears running down her face. Hannah pushed herself back to look at Ziva's face, "Ima, you're dirty." She said innocently, Ziva let out a laugh and held Hannah closer. Tony and Gibbs came out and over to her Tony moved behind Ziva and kissed Hannah on the top of the head, she looked up "Daddy!" she cried happily letting go of Ziva and extending her arms to Tony, he took her in on arm and Ziva in the other, holding them both closely. Gibbs coughed low in his throat, Tony and Ziva parted and looked at him still standing close together, Tony handed Hannah over to Ziva and rubbed his brow nervously. "You two, start calling parents and get the EMTs over here for Ziva." He said to Tony and McGee. Ziva adjusted Hannah on her hip, "Ziva, here." He gestured for her to hand Hannah to him. Ziva lifted Hannah to him. "It's ok sweetie, this is Jethro, and he's Ima's friend." Ziva said to Hannah. Gibbs smiled at the girl. "Hi again Hannah." He said quietly. Then he looked at Ziva who was looking like a guilty teenager " Ziva, y—" he began but Ziva cut him off, "Gibbs, I can explain but can we please go back to headquarters first, we have to clean up here first and—" Gibbs held up a hand to silence her. "Ziva I was going to say, Go lie down, you've broken at least two ribs and passed out in the last three minutes, go lie down, NOW, I'll take care of Hannah." Ziva nodded and stepped forward she kissed Hannah on the cheek and said "I'll be back soon Babushka, you stay with Jethro ok." She kissed her again then moved over to the ambulance, "Oh and Ziva, tell Tony I'm going to kill him." Gibbs called Ziva laughed gently, and then noticed that he was right, not only was Tony going to die but also she had broken her ribs.

"So, Hannah, how old are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Once they had handed over all of the children to their guardians they returned to the squad room, Ducky had given Ziva a painkiller and cleared her with instruction for bed rest. Hannah was wearing Gibbs' NCIS cap and on Ziva's lap playing with a stress ball with a pattern of the earth on it. Tony was leaning against Gibbs' desk and Ziva was sitting in her chair, Gibbs' walked in with a coffee in hand and clicked his finger's "You two." He said pointing to the space in front of his desk sitting himself down at his desk, Ziva lifted Hannah off her and stood, putting Hannah in her chair; they stood nervously in front of Gibbs' looking guilty. "You have 10 seconds to tell me what's going on." Tony and Ziva looked at each other then down at their feet, "Hannah is my daughter Gibbs." Ziva said Gibbs nodded "I kinda got that already Ziva," he said, "But what I don't get is why you've been hiding her for three years." He continued. Ziva lipped her hands behind her back. "I have not been hiding her, she has been living with my sister, in Israel." She said, shifting uncomfortably. Gibbs took a sip of coffee, "Why?" he said casually, Ziva scowled, "No Gibbs, No, let me take her up to Jen, then we'll talk." She said in a hushed voice. Gibbs nodded. Ziva picked up Hannah and walked up the stairs, Tony made to follow her, "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "Don't you have a report to write?" he asked, Tony nodded and sat at his desk.

"Ok, Hannah, I know it's been a big day but I need you to do one more thing for me ok?" Hannah nodded "I'm going to take you up to Jenny's office, she knows you, but you won't remember her, but she's nice, you'll only be there for a while then we'll go home, Ok?" Ziva said as they reached the landing, Hannah nodded a little then burst into tears. Ziva stopped and adjusted Hannah on her waist holding her close, "Shhh, baby, it's ok, you'll be ok, I know, I know." Gibbs and Tony looked up from the bullpen, hearing her tears, Ziva looked down at them and caught Tony's eye, giving him a look that said 'She's had too much.' Tony smiled reassuringly. Ziva turn away and looked at Hannah, she used her thumb to clear Hannah's eyes from the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Hannah be strong for me Ok, Be strong sweetie, we'll be home soon." Ziva whispered, Hannah looked at her in the eye and let another tear roll down her face Ziva smiled and kissed her forehead then resumed walking towards the director's office, Cynthia let them straight in though she hardly understood what was going on.

Ziva closed the door gently behind her, the director stood from her desk and walked around to them, "Hey," she said quietly, Ziva smiled and turned Hannah to face Jen. Jen smiled gently at the tiny child in Ziva arms, "Yes, well this is Hannah, Hannah this is Aunty Jen." Ziva said quietly. Hannah didn't smile she turned herself back and tried to bury herself in her mother. Ziva smiled "Yes and we're a little tired of being passed around today." Jen smiled and reached out to the child placing a hand on her back, Hannah shifted and clung to Ziva. "Ah, Hannah, come on, please, for me." Ziva lifted Hannah and passed her over to Jen, Jen placed the child comfortably on her hip, but Hannah did not hold on to her, Ziva kissed her baby on the head and whispered to her "Thank you." She turned to leave, Hannah sniffled and began to cry again, Jen held her up closer and held her tightly, Ziva stepped out of the office and closed the door then leaned against it and closed her eyes, she could hear her daughters cries and it broke her heart that she couldn't go back in there. She nodded to Cynthia and left.

Jen moved over to her couch and sat with the crying child, "Hannah, you know what, I was there when you were born and you were beautiful," she said rocking the child back and forth, "and you still are beautiful." Hannah cries turned into soft sniffles as Jen told her some stories about her mom and herself and eventually she fell into a quiet sleep cuddled up to Jen. Jen moved herself up and placed a pillow under the child's head and a blanket over her then moved back to her desk, she watched Hannah sleeping for a while then returned to her task.

"Why Ziva?" Gibbs repeated. Once Tony and Ziva were once again standing in front of his desk "Hannah was born on the 3rd of March 2005 in Tel Aviv, I had to come out to America only two months after she was born and she stayed with my elder sister in Israel and when I was reassigned to NCIS we decided it was best for her to stay with Naomi and I hadn't seen her since, until yesterday." She finished; she looked down at the floor. Gibbs paused for a moment "If you hadn't seen her for almost three years then why is she calling _you_ 'Daddy'?" he said pointedly to DiNozzo, Tony looked at Ziva then back at Gibbs, "Ah, you see, the thing with that boss, is ah, um…" he failed Gibbs smiled in a Gibbs way and stood, "I'm going to see Abby," he began to walk towards the elevator but he stopped behind the pair, "Oh and Ziva," he said, they both turned to face him, "She's beautiful," he smiled "And Tony," Tony looked at the boss, Gibbs stepped towards him and in a second slapped the back of his head with one hand then the other, "nice ring." He said before turning and taking the elevator down to Abby's lab. Ziva turned slowly to face Tony, "Well that went well," she said, "Oh yeah, real well." Tony replied slightly shell shocked rubbing the back of his head. McGee walked into the bullpen and looked between them "What's going on?" Ziva walked back to her desk and Tony to his, "Nothing Probie, nothing at all." McGee sat down at his desk. "Hey Ziva?" McGee said, Ziva looked over at him, "That little girl, Hannah is she yours?" Ziva nodded, "Yes McGee, Hannah is my daughter." McGee nodded and placed his fingers to type. "She's cute, she looks like you. How old is she?" he asked casually, "She's almost three McGee." Tony interjected, "Now can you shut up, we have reports to write." McGee accepted and began to type, Tony looked over at Ziva who mouthed 'Thank you' to him. "But where has she been? If she hasn't been with you, I mean I've been to your place and well she wasn't there, so..." McGee said about an hour later, Ziva let out a huge sigh, "Eguh, McGee if you're so interested, I'll go and get her." She said standing up and then leaving to the director's office. "Probie! Piss her off again and I'll kill you myself." Tony shot at him.

Ziva knocked on the door to the director's office and opened the door, she was met with the sounds of a child's laughter, Hannah was sitting on Jenny's lap and they were playing a game on the computer, Hannah and Jen looked up to see Ziva looking quizzically at them, "Ima!" Hannah called, She pushed herself out of Jen's lap and up onto the desk and jumped up into Ziva arms, "Hello babushka, did you have fun with Aunty Jen?" she asked softly in Hebrew, Hannah nodded happily, Ziva faced Jen, "So, you and DiNozzo huh." She asked Ziva smiled her cheeks turned a little pink, "Well I never thought I'd see Ziva David blushing like a junior high school girl, so what's happening." Ziva smiled as Hannah leant against her, she held out her left hand with the ring on it. "Ziva David. You are getting married!?" Jen exclaimed, Ziva nodded excitedly, Jen stood and went around the desk and embraced Ziva tightly, "Wow! So who knows? Have you set a date?" Jen gushed Ziva shook her head "No, not yet, but we will, and yeah Gibbs knows but no one else, and everyone else will soon" Jen smiled broadly and embraced Ziva again. "Well now, I am going to take this monkey down to meet McGee and Abby, and she met Ducky a while ago." Jen nodded and smiled, "And are you ok, I mean, were you hurt?" she asked, "Ah, two broken ribs and momentarily passed out but no I'm fine." Jen nodded and rolled her eyes, Ziva was always ok. "Ok well I'll see you guys later, bye bye Hannah, see you later." Jen said Hannah leaned out from Ziva arms and gave Jenny a hug, "Bye bye Aunty Jenny." She chanted then she latched back on to Ziva, and they left the office.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby came racing up through the office and screeched to a halt beside McGee's desk "Is it true McGee?? Is it? Is it?" she yabbered. McGee look at her with one eyebrow raised. "Is what true Abby?" he asked, Abby rolled her eyes and exhaled, "Ziva, McGee and the baby!" she said, McGee lifted his head, "Ah yeah it's true, did Gibbs tell you?" Abby nodded excitedly "So where is she, where's the little munchkin?" Abby did a little bob one the spot, "Oh God Abby please don't sing 'we represent the lollipop guild!' Please!" Abby rolled her eyes again, "McGee, where is she?" Abby pressed. "There." McGee pointed to the stairs where Ziva was descending slowly with Hannah. Abby squealed excitedly.

Ziva walked into the bullpen with her daughter who was holding her hand, Abby turned to them and smiled broadly. Ziva picked up Hannah and sat her on her hip. "Hi Abby." Ziva smiled. "Hey Ziva, so Gibbs told me, is it true, is this Hannah?" she rambled off quickly. Tony stood from his desk and went to stand behind Ziva. "Yes Abby, this is Hannah." Tony said Abby smiled broadly at Hannah. "Say hello to Abby, Hannah," Tony said to her softly in Italian, Hannah looked up at the hyperactive Goth wearing a lab coat. "Hello," she said shyly. Abby's face softened, "Oaaww. She's so cute, how old is she?" she asked not taking her eyes off the tiny girl. "She'll be three in March." Ziva said propping Hannah up. "Here let me." Tony volunteered taking Hannah from Ziva and holding her himself. "Zee-vah, why didn't you tell me?" Abby demanded looking a little hurt. "I'm sorry Abby," Ziva said, "She has been in Israel." Abby relaxed her shoulders and nodded slightly, "But she's living with you now right?" she asked cocking her head to the side Ziva nodded, "Look Abby she's tired, we need to take her home but we will bring her in again soon." Abby nodded but then steadied her head and looked at Ziva questioningly. "_We?_" she asked "Whose _we?_" then it clacked. "Oh My God, you and Tony are???" she cried, rather loudly. "Shhh, Abby!" Ziva said urgently. "You and Tony are?? What _together_ now?" she probed, "Yes Abby we are." Ziva said, "Now please be quiet. We are engaged." Abby's eyes widened. She grabbed Ziva left hand and inspected the rind on her fourth finger. "Oh my God, Ziva that's awesome," she cried quietly throwing her arms around Ziva and jumping up and down, Ziva was taken aback. "And Tony, Tony, Tony, _Tony!_" she cried launching herself at Tony and throwing her arms around him from the side so as not to touch Hannah "Hey Abs." Tony gasped, Abby stepped away beaming. Hannah was staring at her. Abby smiled at Hannah and gave her a hug too; her reaction was the same as Ziva's. When Abby stepped away Hannah finally gave her a small smile, "You're pretty Abby." Hannah said quietly. "Why thank you Hannah, so are you." Abby replied relatively calmly. "And Tony, I didn't know you could actually speak Italian!" Abby said. "Yeah well would you have believed me if I had told you?" Tony asked, Abby contemplated that for a second, "Good point." She said. "McGee-ee-e! Have you seen this little cutie? And Tony and Ziva are getting married!" She called to McGee who was watching the scene play out from his desk, He nodded, and "I'm not deaf Abby and Tony, Ziva, congratulations." He smiled jerking his head slightly. Tony and Ziva both nodded to him, "Thank you Timothy, and this is Hannah," Ziva said indicating the child in Tony's arms. "Hannah, This is Uncle Tim." Ziva said gently, pulling Tony to stand over in front of McGee's desk. Smiling, McGee lifted a hand in a sort of wave to the girl. Abby wrapped her arms around McGee's neck from behind and smiled "Isn't she cute Timmy?" she cooed, "and she looks like you Ziva." She noted. Ziva smiled and nodded, she wasn't the first to have mentioned the resemblance, "But she's got Tony's eyes." "Oh God, Tony you're not, you two didn't???" McGee stuttered on. Tony rolled his eyes at him "How old is she Probie?" Tony challenged.

"Three." McGee replied.

"and how long have we known Ziva?" Tony posed.

"Ah, two years and, oh, ten months, give or take."

"Exactly Probie." McGee, nodded apologetically.

"Well then why does she have your eyes Tony?" Abby questioned, Tony and Ziva both shrugged, "Just lucky I guess," Said Gibbs striding in with a fresh cup of coffee. "You two go home, good work today." Gibbs dropped his sig in the drawer and headed up the stairs.

"Did Gibbs just compliment you?" Abby asked Tony looked shocked and Ziva raised her eyebrows, McGee just looked confused. "Ima?" a small voice piped up, "Can we go home now?" Ziva smiled and kissed her daughter's head, "Of course, babushka. Lets go."

The whole team looked confused. "We are going now." Ziva offered. Abby looked softly "Oh that is so cute she's like a mini language person, she's like a mini Ziva. That is so cute." She cooed. After say their respective goodbyes Abby and McGee went back down to Abby's lab and Tony and Ziva took Hannah to the elevator. Hannah had fallen asleep in Tony's arms and was breathing softly. Once they were in the elevator Tony lent his head down a little and kissed Ziva softly, "I'm glad you're not dead Ziva," he said. "Mmm, me too." Ziva replied kissing him again. Tony slipped his free arm around Ziva and they walked through the reception and out into the parking lot all three ready for a good night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ima, where are we?"

"We're at Daddy's house chérie."

"Daddy's here."

"Daddy needs some more clothes and thing to come home, for tomorrow."

"Ima I want to sleep."

"I know babushka, we'll be home soon."

Ziva turned around a minute later to see her baby daughter curled up in a ball in her booster seat. Tony returned to the car and put a large bag in the trunk before climbing into the front seat with Ziva. "Ahh…" he went to say something but Ziva clamped a hand over his mouth, he took the hint, he switched the ignition and drove them home, and by the time they got home both his fiancée and daughter were sound asleep. Tony sighed as he parked the car turning to look at Ziva and then Hannah they were both sleeping soundly, he made a decision to take Hannah in first then come back for Ziva.

He got his bag out of the trunk and slung it over one shoulder before gently lifting Hannah out of her seat and carrying her inside, it was late (They'd stopped for dinner at their local Chinese.) The world was quiet. Tony dumped his bag just inside their bedroom door then he laid Hannah down on her bed and took off her shoes, outer coat and beanie and dropping a kiss on her head before leaving to go and get Ziva, he locked the door and returned to the garage.

"Oh Ziva," He cooed to her sleeping form and un-buckling her seatbelt, "Time to go inside." Ziva turned over and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Tony, she shuffled a little and smiled slightly, she gave him a light kiss before sliding her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, "Alright then droopy eyes, bridal style it is." Tony smiled; he slid one arm around her back and one under her knees. He shut the car door with his hip and locked it with the remote key then carried her inside and laid her down on their bed. Then Ziva began to stir, "Uh, I have to go and get Hannah, Tony." Ziva muttered sleepily.

"She's in her room honey, I'll put her to bed, you look after yourself." Tony said, he shed his coat and shoes them went in to Hannah's room, he dressed her in her pyjamas then tucked her into bed. He walked into the kitchen and was welcomed by Ben's mess, he cleaned it up quickly and scolded the dog before topping up his food and water, he got two glasses of water and returned to the bedroom, just as Ziva was coming out. "Why are you up Miss Da-veed?"

"I wondered where you were." She replied taking one of the glasses and sipping it before turning back into the room and placing it down on the nightstand and sitting down on the end of the bed, Tony placed his glass next to hers then stood in front of her. Ziva put her hands on his hip and stood up to face him, "I love you Tony." She said quietly looking at his chest. Tony lifted her chin to face her,

"I love you too Ziva, I love you more then it is possible to say." Ziva smiled shyly up at him, she pressed herself up close to him her lips brushing his as she spoke, "Well I guess that deserves a reward, and I have my second float yes?"

"Second wind. Not float."

"Float makes more sense." Ziva purred rocking her head from side to side, just waiting.

Tony's lips crashed on top of hers they kissed as eagerly and passionately as if it was their first time, pushing her backwards onto the bed and pulling her up towards the pillows.


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva woke to find herself firmly but comfortably held Tony's strong arms, he was already awake and looking at the wall, lost in his thoughts.

"Good morning," Ziva yawned, this jerked Tony out of his thought as she turned her head to face him; he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Mmmmm," Ziva sighed and inhaled and closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ahh, don't freak but its 0630." Tony said cautiously, Ziva jerked and wrenched herself out of the bed and into the shower.

"TONY, get up!" she called from the ensuite. Tony rolled over and scrambled out of the bed, he stumbled down to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast, he turned to go and get Hannah up where he was greeted by Ziva holding a sleepy looking Hannah in her arms,

"Whoa? What the…? Did you even get wet?" He stammered.

"Go shower Tony." Ziva said sliding past him her wet hair dampening his chest.

"Ima, where do I go today?" Hannah piped as Ziva cleared her bowl of cereal.

"You, are coming to work with Daddy and Ima, so you will get to see Jethro and Aunty Jen and Ducky and Abby and McGee."

Hannah nodded and smiled then slid off her chair and taking Ziva's hand.

Ten minutes later Hannah and Ziva were waiting at the door as Tony joined them, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, Ziva rolled her eyes and carried Hannah to the car and placed her in her car seat before steeling the keys off Tony. "Oh no you don't." Tony argued.

"Oh yes I do, beside Hannah prefers my driving." Tony buckled his seat belts and braced himself, with good reason, and they screeched off and down the road to Hannah's screams of delight and Tony's gulps of suppressed fear.

They arrived in the squad room at the same time as Gibbs (Coffee in hand.) He gave them a brief questioning look then sat down, Tony took his arms away from Ziva's shoulders and sat down at his desk. Ziva dumped her bag behind her desk then stood in front of Gibbs with Hannah in her arms. "Can I help you Officer David?" Gibbs asked without looking up.

"Ah Where can I take Hannah?" She asked like it was already obvious.

"She can stay here." Gibbs replied like that too was obvious and taking a gulp of his coffee, Ziva nodded and took Hannah around to her desk and set her up with some pencils and a colouring book.

"We got any cases boss?" Tony called out.

"Does it look like we have a case DiNozzo?" Gibbs retorted. Tony nodded and returned to his monitor, "We're on cold cases." Gibbs stated before standing up and picking up a caf-pow from his desk, "Going to see Abby." He said before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Cold cases! All day!" Tony whined to no one in particular.

"Come on Tony it could be worse." Ziva said walking over to the filing cabinet and pulling out a folder.

"How." Tony retorted. Ziva stopped in her tracks and lent over his desk her face inches from his,

"We could have been late." She said simply cocking her head to one side.

"That depends Zee-vah, worse for who? Not for me." Tony said cocking his head opposite to Ziva's. Ziva smile coyly and returned to her desk.

They worked through the cold cases all morning and all they found were some grammatical errors in the writing but no new leads. By lunchtime they were all half asleep on their desk except for Tony who was actually asleep on his desk.

"Hannah," Ziva called gently to the little girl on the floor, "Daddy's asleep. Do you want to go wake him up?" She asked in Hebrew. Hannah's eyes shone and she nodded, "Alright then," Ziva smiled and pulled her sig out of her draw and unloaded it so as it was just a chunk of metal she handed it to Hannah who took it nervously. "Go poke Daddy with it Chérie." Ziva encouraged, Hannah padded over to Tony and pushed the nose of the gun up against his cheek. "Daddy?" she called, Tony rolled his head, "What is it sweetie?" he asked shifting his head to face her and opening his eyes to find himself looking down the barrel of a sig, suddenly he jumped backwards and yelled. "HANNAH!" The two year old looked up at him innocently, the gun hanging by her side, Tony turned to face Ziva who was trying to suppress snorts of laughter with her hand, Tony face dropped and he sat pack down and heaved Hannah into his lap, he tried to take the gun from her but she grasped it tightly, "Daddy, it's Ima's" She said like he was a naughty child, Ziva laughed at this, she could tell from Tony's expression and Hannah's tone what was said. Tony let go of the gun and Hannah pointed it at him again. Tony lifted her off his lap and gave her a little push towards Ziva, "Go give the dangerous firearm back to Ima Hannah." He said, Hannah waddled back to Ziva and gave her the gun which Ziva locked in her draw then lifted Hannah onto her own lap, They both smiled sweetly over at Tony, but he just scowled playfully at them. Gibbs stood and walked into the middle of the bull pen and looked between Tony and Ziva before reaching out and lifting Hannah from Ziva's lap, "Going for coffee." He said before walking out and taking Hannah with his, Tony and Ziva sat dumbstruck as they watched their boss carry their daughter to the elevator; they turned to look at each other and shook their heads

An hour later Gibbs and Hannah returned to the squad room with identical cups, Hannah was sipping a much smaller version of what Gibbs was. "Please tell me that isn't coffee Gibbs." Ziva said, partially horrified, Gibbs smiled and put Hannah down and sitting at his desk Hannah stood at the side of Ziva's desk with her drink, "Gibbs? What is that?" Ziva repeated looking from Hannah to her boss.

"It's hot chocolate Ziva." Gibbs rolled his eyes at her, "I wouldn't give a two year old a whole coffee." Ziva relaxed slightly, "She had a sip of mine." Ziva whipped her head around, Gibbs sipped his coffee and emersed himself in what was happening on his computer screen. Tony snorted at Ziva's expression.

"Ima, do you want some?" Hannah said placing her cup on the desk.

"No thank you Chérie." Ziva smiled, Hannah replaced herself among her scattered pencils, "Hannah, are you hungry?" Ziva asked,

"No, Ima, Jethro gave me some food." Ziva nodded and looked at Gibbs who was watching Hannah on the ground.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva said before turning to Tony, "Tony, Lunch?" she asked Tony propped himself up and nodded before standing and joining her. "Gibbs, is it ok to leave Hannah with you for a while?" she asked Gibbs nodded and they turned to leave, just holding hands. "Jethro!" Hannah called "Can we play a game." She smiled pushing a board game onto his desk, Gibbs looked at it then shook his head,

"I don't know how to play." He said.

"There's a book for you." Hannah said passing him the instruction.

"Hannah I can't read these." He said softly, "I don't speak Hebrew, how about you teach me," he said and they placed themselves in the centre of the bullpen and set up the game.

Tony and Ziva walked down the street to the café hand in hand. Ziva took a step closer to Tony and wrapped her arms around his waist; her ring twinkled in the sunlight, "Tony?" she said

"Mmmm"

"We're getting married."


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Ziva put Hannah to bed and joined Tony in the living room with a glass of wine, she sat down slightly opposite him

That night, Ziva put Hannah to bed and joined Tony in the living room with a glass of wine, she sat down slightly opposite him but her knees inclined so as to touch his. He put out his arms across the back of the couch and pulled her hair once before relaxing his hand on the back of the seat, Ziva was looking at him with mild amusement and a great love in her eyes.

"Tony do you want kids?" she asked

"I have a kid Zee-vah, and she's beautiful and everything I hoped for in a kid, in fact she's just up the hall, I'll go and get her if you want to meet her." Tony smiled.

Ziva laughed softly,

"I know she's perfect isn't she. But don't you want a child of your own, a DiNozzo?" Ziva expressed.

"Hannah is a DiNozzo, or almost, I already consider her my daughter and she's my baby too now, which reminds me are you going to change your name when we get married?" Tony quizzed.

"I don't think so, not properly, but both Hannah and I will definitely be DiNozzo-Davids, I won't be changing what I'm know as work, I'll still be David and you'll still be DiNozzo." Ziva said, "But Hannah will be known as 'DiNozzo-David'"

"Good, cos everyone needs to know she's mine." He said defiantly, Ziva grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I know Tony, but do you want another child?" Ziva ran a finger around the rim of her wine glass. Tony looked a little confronted.

"Ziva, right now I don't need anything more then what I have, you and Hannah. But for the record, I have no objections to more children, but there's no rush."

Ziva smiled and moved herself to rest against Tony's body.

"What took us so long Tony?" Ziva whispered.

"We were scared." Tony replied softly, kissing the top of Ziva's head.

"Of what?"

"Each other, Gibbs."

"You were with Jeanne."

"I was afraid of what every person who is afraid to love is afraid of, getting hurt, and hurting the woman I love."

"Jeanne."

"No Ziva, couldn't you see, I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did Tony, when you stopped coming over, when you stopped taking my calls and you shut me out of your life, and wouldn't tell me where you were."

"I know Ziva, and I'm honestly sorry, but I did my job and when it started I never thought it would run as deep as it did, and when it started, I started planning how to end it and be with you. It wasn't until the assignment that I found the guts, but I lost them too soon, and I did love Jeanne, I just loved you more, but even so, when you lose someone you love it will always hurt, that's why I didn't come straight away."

**I'm very sorry I have not written in a very long time, I am still recovering from my first round of chemo so my English is worse then usual and nothing is particularly clear so again my apologies, and thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate your feed back.**


	18. Chapter 18

Some months passed, cases were opened and closed, Hannah started at a new off-base day-care which she loved, Tony officially m

Some months passed, cases were opened and closed, Hannah started at a new off-base day-care which she loved, Tony officially moved into Ziva's place and sold his. Pretty soon it was March and then the 3rd, Hannah's birthday.

The day started with presents, Hannah padded into Tony and Ziva's room at about 0600 and climbed onto their bed.

"Good Morning Babushka." Ziva smiled rolling over and looing at her daughter who was sitting crossed legged next to her hip.

"Good morning Ima." She chirped back cheerily.

"Humph." Was Tony's greeting. Hannah giggled and crawled over Ziva and onto Tony, just as Tony flipped onto his back, he caught her and held her up in the air, perpendicular to his body, she kicked her legs happily, Tony set her down so as she was straddling his waist.

'Happy Birthday Hannah!" He exclaimed, tickling her, "I forgot, how old are you now?" he put on a confused face.

"Daddy," Hannah whined, "I is dis manys." She exclaimed holding up three fingers.

Tony pointed to each of them and counted "One, two… What's next?"

"Three, silly." Hannah cried. Then she twisted herself around and pointed to a pile of pink paper on the floor where Ben was entertaining himself. "What are they for Ima?" she asked innocently.

"They, babushka, are your presents." Hannah's face lit up and she dived on top of Ziva and hugged her fiercely, "Thank you Ima." She jumped off the bed and began to pill her presents onto the base of the bed.

Tony and Ziva sat up in bed and Tony swung his arm around Ziva's shoulders and kissed her head. Once Hannah had finished transferring all of her presents up onto the bed she climbed up and sat between Tony and Ziva's legs, "Ima which one is from you?" Hannah piped up. Ziva handed her a large parcel wrapped in pink paper with purple ribbon.

"This one is from Ima and Daddy." Ziva smiled. Hannah grinned and squealed in delight, she ripped off the paper and clawed at the contents.

Hello, all of you are such wonderful people, thank you for all the reviews and messages of support; it's been absolutely lovely. I'm currently sitting at home with nothing to do, but also no inspiration for storylines so if anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me eg. What should they get Hannah for her birthday etc.

**Medically I'm doing Ok; apparently the recovery rate of 15 year olds from leukaemia is pretty high but hasn't really lifted my spirit, I honestly feel like the chemo is killing me faster then it killing the cancer when it should be the reverse.**

**Lots of love, **

**Hannah. xxoox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Judgement day didn't happen!!**

Pretty soon, young Hannah David was hidden in a pile of pink, blue, purple, and green paper and around her was a huge assortment of gifts including dolls, books, DVDs, some money, a small china tea set, clothes, shoes, new drawing pencils and a sheet of fairy Tattoos (guess who from…). All sent from various relatives and Gibbs' team. The only thing left was one envelope which Ziva drew out of her bedside chest and handed to Hannah gently, "Just this one left Babushka." She said. Hannah took the envelope tentatively and opened it with some degree of difficulty, she pulled out yet another envelope, "What is it Ima?" she asked confused.

"These, my darling, are plane tickets." Hannah's face lit up. "To go and visit Nonie, in Tel Aviv. How does that sound?" Hannah squealed with delight and pounced on Tony and Ziva, somehow pulling the both into a hug around their necks at the same time, she took the envelope and bounced off the bed, "I will go and tell Ben" she announced, running out of the room. Tony smiled at his fiancée, and kissed her on the lips "Well, that made her happy". He noted, Ziva smirked. "Mmmm, and what would make you happy my love?" he continued.

"I'm not sure, perhaps a shower." Ziva suggested, rolling on top of him, teasingly brushing her lips against his, not letting him catch her in a kiss. "But only a quick one, Gibbs and the others will be here soon and we need to pack." She mumbled before striding slowly to the ensuite, accentuating the movement of her hips, once she had disappeared behind the door she poked her head out, "You coming? Tony?" she said. Tony rolled out of the bed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips "Oh, if I have to". He smirked, leaning down, kissing her and pushing her back into the bathroom, closing the door.

By the time the doorbell rang, Hannah was still going through her gifts, the floor was littered with drawings of everything from Ben to breakfast, she lept up and ran to the door. "Who is it please?" she called, just as she'd been taught, Ziva came from the kitchen to watch, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ma'm." came a voice from outside of the door, Hannah pulled the door open with a little help from Ziva and launched herself at Gibbs, "Jethro!!" she squealed.

"Hey Hannah, Happy birthday! Here you go," he put her back down on the ground and handed her a gift "Thank you!" she said politely, taking back inside and tearing the paper off eagerly.

"Hi Ziva," Gibbs said, as she gestured for him to come in. "How's the packing going? You're leaving tonight aren't you? " he inquired.

"Ah, ok. She wants to take all her new toys but they won't fit, so there were a few tears." She said lightly. "Tony's in the kitchen", she said as the doorbell went again, this time it was Abby and McGee. Ziva greeted them and directed them to Hannah who was sitting on Gibbs' lap on the floor of the living room. Next to arrive was palmer, invited out of curtesy, next was Jenny, who came bearing cake. Around 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang again, Hannah went to the door and called "Who is it please?"

"Quack" came the response, to fits of giggles from Hannah. Ziva came out of the kitchen and opened the door over Hannah, who pushed through the door, "Duck-Duck!!" she sang, being hoisted up into his arms, "Hello, my little princess, and how are you today?" he said.

"I is very good thank you, How are you?" she repeated

"I'm very well, thank you, and I have something for you." He put Hannah on one hip and placed a delicate tiara on her head, one of Hannah's hands touched it carefully. 'It's a crown, look Ima, I have a crown", she shouted, "Thank you, Duck-Duck!" she hugged him and he put her back down were she ran into the living room to show off her jewels.

Jenny and Ziva came out from the kitchen, laden with food, "Lunch is ready". Jenny called, Tony came out from the kitchen with more food and they placed it all on the table in the courtyard everyone sat down and began to talk amongst themselves. Hannah was entertaining Ducky and Abby by drawing their portraits.

"Ziva, have you two set a date yet?" McGee inquired casually.



"Why, wondering how long to set your new book over McProbie?" Tony interjected, reaching over Ziva to pick up the butter. "No McGee, we haven't." Ziva replied, looking at Tony. She felt a soft tug on her arm and looked down to see her little daughter looking up at her holding a piece of paper."Looked what I drawed, Ima." She chirped holding up a picture of Ducky and Abby holding hands. Ziva pulled her up onto her lap. "Very good, is my big girl having fun?"

"Yes, Ima, how long to we go to see Nonie?"

"Are you excited Hannah?"

"Yes, will Nonie remember me Ima?"

"Of course babushka, you're her special girl." Hannah smiled and relaxed back into Ziva's chest.

"Hannah, are you excited about going back to Tel Aviv?" asked Jenny from across the table. Hannah nodded vigorously at her. Ziva began to play with her hair pulling it back into a French braid before she realised that Hannah had fallen asleep on her breast, she smiled and wrapped her arms around the little bundle in her arms, Tony reached over and stroked Hannah's hair down her back, before stroking Ziva's cheek and giving her a soft kiss. "DiNozzo!!" came an annoyed voice, "what are you doing?" Tony grimaced as Gibbs came up behind them,

"Ah, kissing my fiancée boss." Tony muttered, Gibbs smiled slightly and moved on into the lounge through the sliding doors. Ziva giggled at Tony's expression, "I've never kissed anyone in front of the bossman before." Ziva lent forward and kissed him gently.

"I'm going to go put Hannah in bed. We'll wake her up in an hour or so." She said quietly standing up and lifting Hannah, taking her inside.

Somewhat later when everyone was seated in the lounge, Hannah padded down the hall and climbed onto her mother's lap half awake. "Hannah, are you ready for cake?" Ziva asked, this woke Hannah up entirely, she jumped up and looked around expectantly, "Do you want to come and help Ima get it ready?" Hannah nodded, "We are going to get the cake." Ziva translated for the others in the room, taking Hannah's hand and moving into the kitchen with Jenny.

They returned later with a large pink cake in the shape of a three, decorated with little edible flowers and little silver balls. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Hannah. Happy Birthday to you." They all sang, Tony replaced her tiara on her head and looked at her proudly. Ziva placed the cake on the coffee table and sat down on the couch and sang along, pulling Hannah up onto her lap. Hannah sat with a shy smile on her face. She giggled and turned red, trying to hide in Ziva's arms. Jenny cut the cake with Hannah, and she paraded around handing everyone a piece of cake.

When everyone had finished and complimented Jenny's cooking, they began to say their goodbyes. Abby tackled them all with hugs and picked up Hannah and held her close until Hannah said "Abby, you are making me hurt!" When Abby put her back down on the floor. McGee hugged her politely and kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye, as did Palmer.

"Hannah, I've got you a little something for you for the trip." Ducky said, handing her a colouring-in book, "To go with your new pencils." He whispered to her.

"Thank you Duck-Duck." Hannah whispered back, Tony and Ziva were farewelling Abby, McGee and Palmer, and then Ducky. Gibbs and Jenny came out of the kitchen and picked up their things. "Well, have a good trip and come back alive, I need all the agents I can get." Jenny said, embracing them both in turn, before scooping up Hannah and started tickling her. Gibbs faced Tony and Ziva, Tony had his arm around Ziva's waist. "Take care of her Tony." He said quietly.

"Gibbs!" exclaimed Ziva, "I hardly need taking care of, especially in my own country!" Gibbs tilted his head to the side contemplating her words.

"Take care of him Ziva." He corrected, Ziva smiled at him "and Tony, take care of her." He turned towards where Jenny was with Hannah, "I want two agents back." He concluded. Jenny kissed Hannah goodbye and gave her one last hug. She moved over to Tony and Ziva, and gave then a last hug, "Three months without two of my best agents, how will we survive? Goodbye Tony, Ziva." She 

left. Gibbs close on her tail, giving them a last nod. Hannah waved to him as he closed the door. Hannah padded over to where Tony and Ziva were still standing, now looking into each other's eyes, she pulled on Tony's pant leg. "Are we going to go see Nonie now?" she asked. Tony broke his hold on Ziva to pick her up before returning his arms to hold Ziva too.

"Yes we are, are you ready?" Tony responded. Hannah nodded.

"I take it that we are ready to go, yes?" Ziva smiled. Hannah nodded again. Ziva lent over and kissed Hannah on the cheek, as she pulled away Tony gave her a look which said, 'what about me?'

"No, I haven't forgotten you daddy" she smirked, kissing him softly. Hannah squealed and tried to hide in Tony's armpit. She pulled back quickly and said in plain English "Daddy, you smell." To his face. Ziva snorted.

"Come on Hannah, let's go finish packing while daddy packs the car and take a shower." She took Hannah from Tony and started to walk back towards Hannah's room. "Shower, car, Tony, go." She called back in English for Tony's benefit. Tony watched and once they were out of sight he lifted his arm and sniffed, recoiling quickly and shaking his head. "Ah, shower first!"

**Yes, well, long time, no see, sorry about that, but I'm getting a little better now, aside from weighing like 95lbs which ordinarily I would be thrilled about. But it's been good; I've been practising my English so it's slightly more colloquial, so that's cool. Well right now I am actually in Tel Aviv. YAY! Home again! And sorry but it's way more beautiful here then in California, it's much cleaner, generally speaking. Israel is beautiful and if you ever get a chance to come and visit, do, and no, no-one will shot you one your way to the shops, that's just foreign speculation. Anyway, thanks again for all the lovely messages and reviews, I love reading feedback. **

**Lots of love, Hannah xxoox**


End file.
